


Marvelous Imaginings of A Fangirl

by TerribleCreations



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Multi, Not all smut, POV Second Person, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Possessive Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharon Is A Bitch In This, Slight OOC, When I've Just Started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I have loads of freetime and my mind won't stop running so I have decided to write drabbles about my favorite Marvel superheroes/villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gentle My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, and I went a bit off track with the original imagine.

After a particularly rough mission, you stomped to your room in a fury. And it was all because of a particular super soldier. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Sure, there was a possibility that if you had not moved when you had, then you may not be walking around at all, but it was a risk you were willing to take if it meant saving Natasha when you did.

The two of you had argued most of the flight back to the base, causing most of the team to also fall into a sour mood. Of course Natasha was on your side, and thus so was Clint, but that did not help your argument. In fact, it may have pissed the Captain off even more that his teammates were going against him. As soon as you landed you just needed to get away from him to cool down before you said something you may regret.

Unfortunately, you could hear his heavy footsteps following behind you. You tried to walk faster, even though you knew he was faster, and you could hear him begin to hurry as well. Screw it, you thought as you hightailed it to your room at your fastest speed. He called out to you, and you knew he was running as well. You barely made it before him, and were so close to shutting the door but his foot kept it from closing. You glanced up to see his cerulean eyes locked on you.

“We need to talk,” he said, his deep voice alone causing shivers to run down your spine. You mentally shook yourself, reminding yourself why you were avoiding him.

“Well I plan on taking a shower, so can this conversation wait twenty minutes?” You leaned against the doorframe as you spoke.

Steve smirked at you. “Mind if I join?”

“Not tonight,” you said.

He quirked an eyebrow. He reached down and began to run circles along your hip. “You sure? I don’t remember you objecting earlier this morning.”

You pushed away the images from twelve hours ago, which involved both of your bodies pressed against each other underneath the hot water. The two of you always had sex before a mission and, depending on your condition afterwards, the two of you would often have sex afterwards, more often than not the second time was more rougher than the first. Heat began to flow from his hand to your core, and you could already feel your body anticipating the activities that had become something of a ritual between the two of you.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I’m mad at you.”

Steve ducked his head and began to lightly kiss at your neck. “Then I will apologize in the best way possible.”

You couldn’t hold back your slight moan as his lips bit a sweet spot you had forgotten you had. You knew your resolve would crumble anyways with the way he was going. What the hell. Taking his head into your hands, you brought him back up and nipped his bottom lip. His eyes darkened and he leaned forward, his hand on your hip hardening as his lips claimed your own.

He pushed you back into your room, kicking the door behind you. You responded to his advances compliantly, even wrapping your legs around his torso and grinding yourself against the hardening length pressing into you.

Steve pulled away slightly, his lips red. “Do you still want to take that shower?”

“As long as you’re willing,” you replied back huskily, but you cried out as he roughly grabbed your other hip. He recoiled away from you, his expression worried. You bit your lip as he lifted your shirt slightly. He released a deep breath and you winced as his fingers brushed against the stitched up bullet wound, courtesy of Bruce.

“You should have told me,” he said, glancing back at you. You refused to meet his gaze, knowing he would disappointed.

“I’m fine,” you said before whimpering as he pressed the wound again.

“Yeah, you sound like you’re perfectly fine.”

He pulled away from you, but you dragged him back by your legs that were still wrapped around his waist. “Steve,” you said in your most seductive tone. It appeared to work for his cheeks had once again gained the usual flush that signalled his arousal. “I trust you to be gentle with me.”

He seemed to be contemplating it. To push him into the direction you wanted, you leaned up and began to lightly kiss along his neck. You lightly nipped on the sweet spot right underneath his ear. The feeling of him shuddering was all you needed to encourage you to trace the outline of his ear.

Without any words Steve brought you into the bathroom, he placed you on the ground and undressed you, softly kissing the newly revealed skin after each article of clothing was removed. Once you were bare in front of him, you pulled him towards you.

“Maybe another time I’ll have you wear the suit,” you said, tracing the slightly rough material of his stealth suit. You reached for the hidden zipper he had once showed you and began to remove his uniform. When his chest was revealed to you, you nipped and kissed the muscular planes of his chest. You tugged his pants down, which was a little difficult due to the large bulge that was restrained by the tough material. He let out a shuddering breath as you lightly kissed the tip of his cock, but he pulled you up before you could blow him.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” he said, before capturing your lips once again and turning on the shower. Once steam began to fill the room, he tugged you in. He pulled away so that the two of you could catch a breath. You were breathing heavily as you looked deeply into your lover’s eyes. He smiled at you. “Gentle,” he said.

You hid your frown easily. You didn’t want gentle. Hell, a part of you was still pissed at him. Usually fights like this ended in glorious rough sex, but Steve was intent on being gentle. However, if you were able to convince him to have sex with you despite him not wanting to, then you were sure you could get him to be a bit rougher than usual.

As he slid into you, you moaned a little at the feeling of his wide girth stretching you in the best way. You gripped onto his shoulders as he began to pump in and out of you at a slow, easy pace. He shifted you the slightest bit, and he began to hit you at the spot that sent shivers down your spine. He grunted as your walls clenched around him, and he began to thrust a little harder. Though you were satisfied, you wanted him to go hard like you knew he also wanted to.

“Steve,” you moaned. “I need you to fuck me harder.”

“Don’t. Want. To. Hurt. You.” He groaned out with each thrust of his hips.

Your fingers tightened their hold as you wrapped your legs around him, holding him impossibly harder. “Steve, I want you to fuck me like you mean it. I want you to ravage me to the point where I can’t walk tomorrow. I need it, babe.”

At your words, Steve’s eyes shut tightly as he released a breath before he pulled out completely. You felt empty and worried for a second that your plan had backfired, but then he thrust up into you so hard that you swore you would have bruises tomorrow. His pace picked up as he continued to fuck you deeply.

“Do you like that, (Y/N)?” He grunted out. “Do you like the feeling of my cock stretching you out, you dirty little slut?”

You moaned in response and closed your eyes as you began to feel your orgasm approaching. Steve must have known too because he removed one hand and began to roughly roll your clit in between his index finger and thumb. Soon you were mess in his arms and would have screamed his name if he didn’t pull your lips to his to swallow your sounds. You saw stars as he continued to pound into you until his hips stuttered and he reached his own peak.

The two of you stayed in the shower, which had run cold, and took a moment to sort yourselves. When you finally felt up to it, you untangled yourself from him and noted the scratches that now ran down his back. You touched one of them and he winced.

“I’m sorry,” you said.

“I’m not,” he replied with a shake of his head.

The both of you wrapped the other in a towel and walked back into the bedroom. You dried yourselves off before falling into the bed, slightly wet, naked, and exhausted. You snuggled into Steve’s chest and brushed back his still damp blonde hair. “I guess I’m not mad at you anymore,” you teased, kissing his chest.

“Gentle my ass,” he muttered back. You just laughed and wrapped you leg around him.


	2. A Little More Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Steve thinking no one was at the tower so after a shower, he doesn’t bother putting on clothes to get a snack. But what he didn’t know was that you were there and saw everything  
> (Only Light Smut)

You sat on the couch in the common area of the Avengers Tower, flipping through a trashy magazine you picked up from a random vendor. It’s not like you had anything better to do since the rest of the Avengers had been called out on a mission, leaving you behind with your leg propped up on a pillow and one of Stark’s robots for company. At least it could grab you food without you having to stand.

Your eyes had begun to drift closed, and you would have fallen asleep, except you heard the door to the elevator. You heard the plopping of wet feet hitting Stark’s mahogany floors. Unable to sate your curiosity, You picked up your head to search for the source of the sound. And boy did you not expect a sight like this.

There in the kitchen area stood the Star Spangled Man With A Plan, completely in the nude. You couldn’t help but trace the lines of his back with your eyes and wonder what it would be like to actually touch it. You mentally shook yourself. This was Steve you were admiring, you had to remind yourself. If he knew what the situation was, he may die on the spot from embarrassment.

You were going to go back to falling asleep. You swear you were. Except the large man who you would have done anything to see naked turned to the side to grab something from the cupboard, and you got a good view of his… Oh shit.

“Y/N!” He shouted, catching you staring. He grabbed for the closest thing, which just so happened to be a tea towel. It was then that you were able to finally look away from him. 

When you were finally able to focus on the present, you called out, “What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others?”

“I-I wasn’t nee-needed for this mission,” he stuttered out. You could already imagine his face was red and it was beyond your control how your mind began to consider what it would like if the rest of his body became that red… though not exactly from embarrassment.

“You know, Steve,” you found yourself speaking in a husky voice which caused him to shudder, “I could get used to a sight like this.” You peered up at him through your lashes, quite liking how flustered you made him.

“Well- I, um—”

You placed a finger against your chin, a thoughtful look crossing your face as you stood. “Speaking of which, I heard from a little birdie that you were saying some vulgar things about me the other night.” You slowly began to approach him, putting an extra sway in your hips. “About things you want to do to me.” Steve gulped, having an idea of what event you were talking about.

“I… I wouldn’t have—”

“Wouldn’t have what? Thought of me as you jerked yourself off? Screamed out my name while you were in the shower last week? I’m offended by the fact that you did that without any consideration for how I must have felt. Hell, all you had to do was come over and I would have sucked you off right then and there” Steve’s eyes darkened slightly as you poked him on the chest and said, “But instead I was left in my room, gasping your name as I tried to pretend my fingers were as thick and call—”

You did not get a chance to finish as Steve had taken you into his arms and roughly seized your lips with his own. His fingers gripped your hips, though not as hard as you may have liked. Your hands came up to lightly tug on his hair, causing him to groan in your mouth and press his hips closer to yours. The feeling of his hardness caused a warmth to pool in your lower abdomen. He bit your lower lip, causing you to gasp before his tongue slipped into your mouth.

“Well isn’t this a sight.”

You and Steve quickly separated, him standing in front of you protectively despite his nudity while Tony just grinned and poured some whiskey into a glass.

“I thought you were on the mission,” Steve practically growled.

Tony took a sip from the glass. “I was. You would’ve known if you weren’t dry humping our youngest Avenger here that it was a fluke.”

You bit back a groan of annoyance that you had been interrupted and instead tugged Steve towards the elevator. “Let’s continue this somewhere else. I don’t think I can handle anyone else seeing you naked.”

Steve’s ears grew red as he replied. “Neither did I.”

————— 

The next morning you woke up in a room that wasn’t your own. Your pillow was harder than usual and moved up and down… Events from the previous night of hushed words and immense pleasure filled your mind. A lazy smile spread across your lips as you sat up to stare at the Captain.

With his features relaxed, he appeared a lot more innocent than you now knew him to be. Unable to control yourself, you reached out and began to trace the angles of his face. When you drew a finger down his nose it twitched and soon his baby blues, slightly hazy from sleep, were looking into your own eyes.

“Good morning,” he whispered, voice deeper and rougher than usual.

“Morning,” you whispered back.

“GOOD MORNING KIDS!” Clint and Tony shouted as they rushed into the room. If looks could kill, the both of them would be dead. 

Making sure you were covered, you fell back onto the bed. “What are you two doing here?”

“We wanted to celebrate Cap getting laid,” Tony answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“And we have a meeting with Fury in ten,” Clint added, before the two high-tailed it out of the room.

You let out a sigh before peeking up at Steve, whose face was impassive. “I guess I’ll get going then,” you said, feeling awkward the longer you just lay there. You sat up and began to look for your clothes.

“Wait,” he said, grasping your wrist. “I know this is sort of backwards, but I wanna do this right.” You waited patiently as he grew red again. “What would you say to going with coffee with me later?”

You pecked him on the lips. “Sounds like a date soldier,” you said as you quickly dressed and left the room.

“How was your off day?” Natasha asked when you walked onto your joint floor.

“It was a little more than I expected, but good.”

“Just good?” She questioned, an all too knowing smirk on her face.

“Amazing,” you drawled out for her benefit before continuing on to your room for a fresh set of clothes.


End file.
